


Dragon

by origami_soul



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Many more tags to be added, another very self indulgent collection of writing, dont read this, sasuke learns how to not be so autistic for 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origami_soul/pseuds/origami_soul
Summary: A collection of writing about my OC, Nia Usui.





	1. Petals

**Author's Note:**

> things will get more nsfw like in the next chapter. FYI this is all scattered around time periods and there’s no continuation unless i put (part 1) in the chapter title then there will probably be a part 2
> 
> this is very self indulgent and honestly don’t waste your time with this go read something actually good lol

He let out a sigh as he walked over to his bed, glancing to the snoozing girl. He’d found that her species seems to sleep a lot more than humans, in fact she once slept for two days straight. There wasn’t much to do here in the first place, though, if you’re not training. She would never have the motivation for that.

The bed creaked as he sat at the side of it, resting his arms on his knees as he stared at the wall. Her breathing was softly verbal. A few minutes passed.

“Sasuke…” She murmured. His head turned slightly and he saw the girls eyes half-opened.

“Can I touch you?”

For the time she’s been staying, she developed a fixation for teaching Sasuke about touch. Although, he felt it wouldn’t help him in the long run, because her hands were special.

She was patient in her touch, not needy or out of nowhere. Touch has always been painful until he met the girl with the petal fingertips.

Most of the time, people touched him only to hurt him. If not that, the touch was unprompted. She always asked.

The first few times she only touched his arm, carefully traveling to other places on different days. She’s probably touched him everywhere except below his waist.

She was careful in the sessions. The very first time, she simply touched his hand, fingertips pushing against his ever so gently. When she pushed a little bit too hard, he flinched, so she stopped and asked the next day.

Now they’ve made progress, but he felt he was only comfortable with her hands on him since only she had learned how he liked to be touched.

“Sure.” He said, turning and pushing himself against the wall. Nia lazily got up, crawling towards him, straddling his thighs.

She started from his jawline, fingertips tracing on it like a butterfly. He sighed contently as she ran her fingers along his collarbones, running down between his chest. She opened his shirt more, finger making circles around his navel.

“Nia.”

“Mm?”

“Why haven’t you been going farther?”

The question seemed to surprise her, and he watched as her face flushed.

“W-Well… It would be weird, wouldn’t it?” She looked away, eyes narrowing.

“I don’t mind if it’s you. We’ve gotten this far anyways.”

“... Geez, do you even know what it means when you say stuff like that?” She puffed out her cheeks, pulling her finger away. “You’re fine with me going farther?”

“Yea,” He said, looking downwards. “I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.”

She glanced over to him before sitting up straight. “You haven’t tried it yourself.”

He comprehended that for a moment, and realized there was almost never a time he directly touched Nia. “You’re right.”

“You should try it before I do anything else.”

“... How?”

“Just do what I do.” 

He was convinced nobody had her hands, that no one could touch another person like she touched him. It was just otherworldly.

His hand reached towards her neck. His hands were so big compared to hers, and definitely a hell of a lot stronger.

She gasped as he made contact. “Are you okay?” He immediately asked.

“Yes, I’m fine… Keep going.” He swallowed nervously at her response before dragging his hand downwards, past her collar bones. She let out a squeak and he pulled away.

“Are you really okay?” He queried.

”I’m probably just a bit more sensitive than you, idiot… I don’t mind how you touch me.”

He was taken aback by that claim. He remembered that Nia went along with anything, even if it put her in a position where she’d definitely be hurt. She was so careless about herself.

Sasuke’s hands pulled away and rested at his side. “You can start now.” 

She nodded and leaned towards him. “What will you let me do?”

“Like I said, anything. If I don’t like it, you could stop.”

“You mean… You’re letting me experiment?”

“Yes.”

She paused for a moment, before her face got closer to his, although her head tilted. His body locked up, but she was actually going for his ear. He suddenly felt the softest, wettest sensation in his ear and it made him gasp. She sucked his earlobe gently, before pulling away and breathing into his ear. He shuddered, letting out a strained grunt.

“Shh…” She hushed him, fingers trailing downwards and undoing the rope around his waist. He couldn’t stop his body from being so tense. Her mouth pulled away, eyes meeting his.

“... Nia.” He breathed out, quietly.

“Hm.” She absentmindedly said, pausing. She froze up when his hand was suddenly placed behind her head. His forehead touched hers, firmly against it. Nia’s eyes widened at the gesture, before nervously opening her mouth.

“Can I?”

“Yeah.”

Her eyes closed as well, head tilting slightly. Their lips brushed past each other just barely as she hesitated, before finally pushing gently against him.

It was such a warm sensation. Her lips, although chapped like his, felt so good to be there. He was somewhat disappointed he hadn’t felt it earlier. The only comforting experience he’d had in a while now.

She was so soft in everything she did


	2. Unfamiliar (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh yeah babey  
> idk when ill write the next part of this lol i didn’t think id get this far

After telling the others to stay behind, Sasuke had decided to find a comrade he once knew.

It was raining lightly, the rocky area here almost always pouring. While it took some investigating, he found out that Nia had never returned to her family and instead is within the mountains.

A step into a rocky clearing, only one tree around with a dim blue lantern hanging from it. He sniffed in an attempt to detect her very distinct scent, but the rain obscured his senses. He remembered her hurt face when he told her that she was too weak to live near him without getting hurt. The weak smile when she said “good luck” before running far somewhere he couldn’t see.

Just three months before that, Sasuke sparred with her after losing a fight with Orochimaru, still viewing himself as weak.

“You… Want to spar with me…?” Her voice was quiet as always, blue eyes diverted away and uneasy energy filled the air.

His face twisted, and the arm that was at his side snaked back, a sheer sound being heard as he unsheathed his sword. Nia only glanced, blinking before looking upwards.

“Sasuke…”

“Just do it, I want to check.” He growled. They had never fought before. In fact, he had never seen Nia fight before at all despite the fact she was a chuunin.

A sigh, before finally accepting the challenge as she turned to him, tightening the sash on her kimono tersely.

Without warning, Sasuke began running right towards her, wanting to see how she’d deal with a direct attack from him. Her foot slid across the ground before her other leg lifted to step away swiftly. Her eyes were calm, and it may have just been an illusion, but her eyes turned into tiny slits promptly before the pain.

His eyes burned as he slid on the floor, unable to catch himself due to being focused on his blindness. It wouldn’t stop flowing, and he finally realized that it was blood.

She had pulled blood out from his eyes.

“Hh… Rrrghh…” He was growling, gripping onto his head. “Why are… You strong?” It came out more angry as a question.

“I’m not.” She quietly said. He heard footsteps, feeling her warm presence. Usually, she radiated comfort, and would be able to make the angriest person become soft due to her species pheromones. But this time her aura seemed oddly violating. “Being strong has nothing to do with whether you can get close to me or not.”

With that, she stepped away from him, her footsteps getting quieter as she left him to wallow in his self deprecation. Although deep down he knew that it was only a cheap tactic, it angered him he couldn’t stop that.

About a month later, he asked again.

“Really?” She let out a sigh before taking a sip out of the stone cup with blue engravings. Perhaps something she made waiting for Sasuke to finish his training, although usually he passed out from overworking himself before they could talk much.

She had followed him here, only to be nearly ignored by him daily. Yet she didn’t seem to have any problem with it. He was deathly confused about it, and why Nia was such an anomalous entity.

“Yes. I want to see my progress.”

“You should know by now that I don’t exactly put up a good fight.” She approached him, tightening her sash just like last time.

He gave no warning as he swung at her, trying to immobilize her in the first move. She reacted accordingly, staggering back and dipping away. Her eyes narrowed, glowing in the dim room.

With pride, he watched the panicked look on her face as she realized that he was heavily guarded by his own chakra. 

He appeared behind her, grabbing her arm and pushed her to the ground.

Nia only gasped, not saying a word as she turned her head to glare at him.

“Are you mad I can get close now?” He said, almost tauntingly.

“No.” She said, before her mouth curled up like a cat.

That was the first time he’d seen her smile.

Although, he quickly learned it was because she was doing a dirty trick. His face flushed as there was suddenly a painful ache in the between of his legs. Although it ached, it was a pleasurable tenderness.

He’d heard rumors about how in the Chuunin exam, Nia had won her preliminary fight by giving her opponent an erection with her body manipulation powers. He wasn’t there to see it, but he also denied it went down like that until this moment.

“A-Ah…” He choked out, shocked from the sudden feeling. He hadn’t had something like this since he was maybe twelve, going through the first symptoms of adolescence.

He heard Nia let out a squeak from his noise before she pushed him. He moved, letting her go, still dizzy by how fast the feeling came over him.

“Have fun with that.” She simply mocked, walking out of the room.

He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling. While he never saw the point in masturbating, he wouldn’t deny how tempting it was in this moment.

Strange memories.

He turned the other way, before a fwomp was heard, and suddenly he was on the hard, cold ground. His eyes opened wide to see her so suddenly. Not much had changed, it seemed.

“What are you doing here?”


End file.
